Taking Over Me
by DannyPhantomsgrl
Summary: COMPLETED! A new ghost is in town and is in sooo much trouble. Kalyn is hiding from Walker because Beloved Water, her ghost side, is wrongly accused for a crime she didn't do. Then Beloved is captured and given a shot which makes hybrids full ghost
1. New Ghost in Town

_**Taking Over Me**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I'd be flying around with Danny right about now...

New Ghost in Town

"Grounded! How can that be!" Danny exclaimed. Maddie was looking at him very seriously. "You've been late for your curfew for how many days now? I want an honest answer!" she scorned. "Nine," Danny muttered out. "But-" "NO buts," Maddie demanded. Danny was in for it now.

The next day came around, and Danny was heading to English class with Sam and Tucker. "Grounded? For how long?" Tucker said. "A week, and because of it, I can't fight ghosts now! I really screwed up now."

"Oh, take heart, Danny, I'm sure that your mom will let up eventually," Sam said putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. "'Eventually' is the key word, Sam. Mom is really... how should I say it? Stern... especially when it comes to punishment," Danny said. Sam removed her hand and took her seat. Mr. Lancer sprung a pop quiz on the class. Everyone moaned.

Just then, the Box Ghost appeared and everyone ran for their lives. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware, for I will suffocate you beneath my army of boxes!" he said. As soon as the classroom literally disappeared, Danny reached inside himself and found his ghost alter ego. Two baby blue rings appeared around his torso as soon as he shouted, "Going Ghost!" And soon enough, he was Danny Phantom. He flew towards the ghost and prepared to fight. "Could you ever, just once, stay in the Ghost Zone? I really don't have time for this," Danny told the Box Ghost. "Haha! As long as I can get my revenge on you, I will return!" he shouted back. A few ghost rays later, the Box Ghost was confined within the Fenton Thermos.

"I gotta stop wasting time with lame-o ghosts like him," he said to himself. Yet on the good side, Lancer called off the pop quiz. Later, after school, Jazz was walking home slowly behind Danny. "I wonder if I should tell him... No, I shouldn't. He'd freak out and never talk to me again," she said under her breath. "What that Jazz?" Danny said. "Oh, nothing to get worried about," Jazz said aloud.

Danny went upstairs to his room as soon as he got through the door to avoid any contact with his parents who were busily working in the kitchen. Danny web-camed Tucker and Sam. They had their usual nonsense talk about school and what would Danny's parents would invent next. "Maybe they could just, you know, make a Fenton Motion Detector. To like, I don't know, detect motion of ghosts," Tucker said. "What kind of lame invention is that gonna do?" Sam said barely sarcastic. "It was just an idea, Sam. Don't get overworked, ok?" Danny said.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny rushed to the window. And there it was, about half a dozen Ecto-puses were tipping over cars, trash cans, ect. "Great, 6 ectopuses are wrecking the streets, and I can't do anything about it!" Danny exclaimed. "Why can't you go ghost and intangible your way out?" Sam said. "Last night, my parents coated my room with ecto-paint to keep any ghosts from entering, or exiting." Danny said. "Overprotective parents much?" Sam said. "You said it," he replied. Danny watched helplessly as the street was wrecked.

Just then, an ocean water colored stream of light caressed the afternoon sky. "Huh?" Danny said. "A new ghost?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Well how was it? I expect a lot of reviews! I'll put up the next one as soon as I can! Blue Dream Fairy 3


	2. New Beginnings

Hi again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I'd be flying around with Danny right about now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new ghost had a blue, belly tube top on with an intricately painted wave on it, a pair of boot cut jeans, and three inch high boots that went up passed her ankles. She fought very bravely and strategically. About three minutes passed, and the new ghost captured the 6 beaten up ghosts within a compact that was incredibly small. Danny stared at her with amazement. The new ghost left in the blink of an eye, and Danny returned to his conversation with Tucker and Sam. "What happened?" Sam asked. "A new ghost came and wasted those ghosts. She's amazing!" Danny returned. "It's a girl ghost?" Tucker said. "Yeah, no doubt," he said.

Danny logged off and began to finish his homework. An hour and a half later, Danny was called down for dinner. It was Jazz's turn to cook, and everything looked delicious. The family sat down and began to eat. All of them took a bite of the pork, and instantly had poisoned looks on their faces.

"Hot!" screamed Jack and Maddie. Jazz said holding out her tongue, "Maybe I put too much Tabasco sauce on it." "Ya think?" Danny muffled out. After drinking enough water to fill a bathtub at least twice, the family watched some television, specifically, the news, which happened to be a press conference.

"Random ghost attacks are plaguing our town," finished the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, sir, are you currently trying to find the source of all these ghost attacks?" said a reporter. "Yes, Amity Park's finest are on the case, so far so good," the mayor said. Just as the mayor finished speaking, an FBI looking dude handed the mayor a piece of paper. "This just in, a new ghost is helping Amity Park as we speak!" he read aloud. The camera cut to the park where the ghost gal was fighting off some ghastly ghouls. Danny recognized her from earlier. The ghost waved at the camera and smiled and soon flew off into the setting sun which painted a rainbow of oranges and reds across the sapphire sky.

Danny got up and went upstairs, changed into his pale blue pjs and went to sleep.

The next day came, and Mr. Lancer introduced a new student. "Hi! My name is Kalyn Aqua. Nice to meet you all," the new girl said. Then Kalyn sat 2 seats to the right of Danny and one seat behind Dash. Dash stared at her for a long time, but just enough to make Paulina jealous. "So," Dash began, "do you like quarterbacks?" "One, I don't like football, and two, stop staring at me," Kalyn said burning a hole in Dash's heart like it was being branded. Her eyes as ice blue as feelings she had for Dash. Dash just turned back around, defeated.

Sam, which happened to be next to her, said, "I take it that you hate being popular?" "Well, yeah. Popularity is like a puddle after a rain shower. You're shallow and superficial," she said with great sincerity. Sam knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Danny wasn't so sure. He was sure that Kalyn was hiding something. Something huge. He decided to be her friend, for now at least. The ghost alarm went off. The students panicked. Danny turned around to see what was going on. There was a blinding white light and……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aren't I evil? Review please! –Blue Dream Fairy


	3. Kidnapped

I got it! Idea forming! Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I'd be flying around with Danny right about now...

There was a blinding white light and……. There he was, the dictator of discipline, ruler of rules, Walker. The ghost police came and surrounded the room; leaving Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Kalyn inside.

"Get the girl and the boy," Walker said. Danny's ghost sense was going off like crazy and so was Kalyn's. Danny noticed that an ocean colored mist was escaping her mouth. He stared at her and she stared at him for 3 seconds before they were caught. After a few minutes of struggling, Danny managed to break free of the ghost police. But sadly, Kalyn couldn't. The ghost police left as soon as they caught Kalyn, and fled to the Ghost Zone.

"We have to get her back!" Danny said.

"How are we to do that? It's not like we have a tracker on her somewhere!" Tucker said, and then realized something, "Did you guys see the news last night? About the new ghost?"

Danny and Sam nodded.

"I know you saw it too, Danny. The gas escaping her mouth? I have a sneaking suspicion that she is the new ghost that is helping out," he finished.

"You think she's another hybrid? Like Vlad and I?" Danny shuttered at the thought of mentioning him.

"How else can you explain the gas?" he said.

"Ok, tomorrow is Saturday, get rest, and eat before you come to my house. Get it?" Danny said.

"Got it," Tucker and Sam said.

"Good," Danny said, with the look of determination.

Saturday came really fast, and the Phantom gang was there before 8:00 AM. Danny went ghost and Sam and Tucker got in the newly renovated Specter Speeder. Danny gave them each a pair of Fenton Phones and were off.

They first went to Walker's former jail, which was obviously empty. The castle-like structure was literally crumbling to pieces, sure to fall apart if the slightest touch hit it. They searched for at least another 4 hours. They came to the most desolate place in Ghost Zone, which happened to be where the prison was. They landed as softly as they could in front of the creepy place. Sam and Tucker stepped out of the Specter Speeder. Danny went in human mode and walked through the castle walls. After five minutes of intense searching, almost getting caught, and keeping Tucker quiet after falling over a stray bench, they find Kalyn chained to a chair in ghost mode. Danny noticed that the handcuffs around Kalyn's wrists were glowing neon green. He knew that they neutralized any and all ghost powers.

"That's her?" Sam said quietly. She peered over the crack that was in the doorway. She was awe-struck; she looked beautiful in ghost mode.

"Uh huh, and we have to set her free," Tucker said. He pulled out his trusty PDA and began to devise a plan.

Sam peered at Tucker's PDA as Danny listened in at Walker's conversation with Kalyn.

"Thought you could escape, eh? Well think again. You still have to complete 1,000 years of jail time before your allowed to go anywhere in my prison," Walker said holding a rule book he created.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Walker. You may have me, but you don't have my mind," Kalyn straight in Walker's bony face. "Add plus, would it kill ya to try some MOUTHWASH!"

Walker became infuriated at the comment and placed duct tape on the girl's mouth. Outside, Danny clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes which promptly turned green.

"Danny, calm down. There's no need to get angry. Tucker, what do you have?" Sam interrupted.

"Ok," Tucker started. Then a shadow slowing covered them. All three looked up very slowing and saw……..

Again, a cliffhanger! R&R! (and that doesn't mean rest and relax) Blue Dream Fairy


	4. Saved! Or not?

Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I'd be flying around with Danny right about now...

-----------------------------

Saved! Or not…?

The gang looked up and saw at least 4 ghost police staring at them with angry glares. They grabbed them, cuffed them, and dragged them off without a single peep, although there was some grunting. They were placed in a cell about 8' by 7' and only one exit point.

"Great, we've been captured. What are we to do now?" Sam said worryingly.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something," Danny said with unusual determination, since he broke out once before.

_Over where Kalyn was…_

"Walker, please, will you just listen? You KNOW you can't contain ghosts, you KNOW you can't control them. This is the Ghost Zone; this is a place where there is no end. There is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU CAN CONTROL ITS INFINITE REALMS!" Kalyn almost screamed that the top of her lungs to make her voice audible through the duct tape.

"I can, and I will," was his only reply. A female ghost scientist was busily working next to Kalyn, which made her a little nervous. Walker walked over, conversed with the scientist, and turned around to face Kalyn.

"In case you're wondering, Mrs. Meade is making a special concoction that we'll inject into your ectostream (couldn't say bloodstream) and," Walker said and then chuckled, "Well, you'll find out soon enough." Kalyn had horror-stricken, ocean blue eyes. She sunk her head, allowing her sapphire hair to fall into her face. She silently cried.

'Why did I get Danny involved with all this? And what will happen to Danny and the others? What will happen to me?' she thought, half mouthed. Then, she noticed something. The duct tape gotten looser. The moisture in her breath was making the tape come off. She used her tongue to get through the tape, and the tape fell quietly on her lap.

Thankfully, Walker left the room after speaking with another officer. The officer left after Walker and stood guard outside.

"And this is only the beginning" Kalyn whispered. Then quietly devised a plan.

-----------------------------

_Over to Danny and Co. _

Danny, Tucker, and Sam easily got uncuffed and the jail cell was an easy break out. Quietly, they snuck down the empty hallway and made it to the room where Kalyn was kept without so much as tripping an alarm; special thanks to Tucker, the amazing techno geek.

Kalyn looked up to see the faces of her friends through the glass window, just as the scientist turned around with a needle full of who-knows-what. Kalyn looked to her left, and immediately began to struggle to get free, but to no avail. The scientist stuck the needle into her left arm. Danny looked on with horror and anger, as well as Sam and Tucker. Danny heard ear-piercing scream for help. He answered. He went ghost and phased though the door separating them.

As the woman as the needle was taking out and covered with a bandage, Danny furiously punched and kicked her; knocking her out. Tucker and Sam ran to Kalyn's aid, Danny so after. Kalyn passed out soon after screaming that blood curdling, ice cold scream.

Danny unshackled her and held her close.

"I'm never letting you out of my sights again," Danny said under his breath, fighting back his tears.

"Let's go home," Tucker said casually. Tucker and Sam held tight as Danny flew straight through Walker's castle, got in the Spector Speeder together, and flew off to Danny's basement. Sam and Tucker went home without a word. It was late at night, around nine. Danny managed to get his pjs on and Kalyn somehow reverted to human mode. Danny examined her. Her clothes were torn around the collar and sleeves. Her skirt was shredded up to 2 inches from the bottom. Her skin had bruises every here and there.

Danny made her a bed on the ground. He held his head low.

"Walker will pay, because no one deserves this," Danny said, eyes glowing green.

Not much of a cliffy, just to be nice! R&R!Blue Dream Fairy


	5. Flashback to the Past

Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I'd be flying around with Danny right about now...

In this chappie, not much action. Just the story of how Kalyn got her powers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback to the Past

Sunday crept up and Danny was the first to wake. He looked over at Kalyn who was still sleeping. He was happy to see that Kalyn came out of unconsciousness. Danny tip toed out of his room and went downstairs. Jazz was already up and watching something about psychology on TV. She turned to see her brother.

"Hi, Danny, good morning," Jazz said cheerfully.

"Oh, 'morning Jazz," Danny said and returned to fix Kalyn and himself some breakfast. He went up to his room with his food on a tray. Kalyn was still asleep. Danny glanced over at his clock.

"9:24, you're a heavy sleeper," commented Danny.

Danny waited a half hour before Kalyn actually woke up.

"What time is it?" Kalyn said rather sleepily.

"Near 10 o' clock, do you remember anything?" Danny said concerned.

"Yeah," Kalyn said and looked at her left arm. She peeled the bandage off.

"Thank goodness," Danny said relieved. Danny handed her a piece of toast with butter on it. She gladly took it and ate it.

When she was finished eating her entire breakfast, Danny put all the dishes away downstairs as Kalyn slipped into some of Danny's clothes.

They both knew what was happening next. The story of how Kalyn got her powers.

Danny was the first to speak. "I think you know what I'm going to ask, Kalyn, but before you do," he said and swiftly hugged her. She was caught off guard, soon hugged him back. They both felt each others' warmth. Each others' heartbeat.

"Ok, Danny, you can stop now," she said. Danny broke immediately, turning the color of a cherry tomato as well as Kalyn.

"Anyway, it all happened three years ago, in my hometown of Wealthmond. It was an ordinary day, just like any other Wake up, go to school, fail a math test that was 25 percent of your grade. All seemed normal, until my school went under attack by ghosts.

I was in gym at the time. I got dressed into my street clothes and brushed my hair into a bun. As I finished putting my hair up, I heard Principal Poates come on over the P.A.

'Ghost attack, I repeat ghost attack. This is NOT a drill. Everyone, please walk calmly to the nearest exit,' she said. I felt the panic in her voice. I had to get out of there. As I ran to the bathroom exit, I crashed against another person. Well, person wouldn't describe it. Ghost would fit.

I crashed into my alter ego. Beloved Water, I called her. Beloved for short. I stared at her and she stared at me. We both screamed our heads off. I hid in a stall and she turned invisible.

After calming down a bit, I heard the sound of sirens in the distance. I stepped out of the stall and cracked the door. A fleet of ghost police surrounded the exit point. I felt a sense of fear and hopelessness. Beloved turned visible and spoke to me.

'Please help me, those police are out to get me for a crime I didn't do. Help me. I beg of you,' she said pleadingly. I sensed her innocence in her ocean colored eyes. Then it hit me.

'Overshadow me,' I said, 'I read in a book once that ghosts can overshadow humans.'

She nodded and promptly turned intangible and overshadowed me, and I ran out the door screaming my head off. They paid me no mind. The police phased through the walls and searched everywhere in the school. When they gave up and flew off, Beloved tried to get out of my body, but one little problem.

She couldn't. We wouldn't separate.

After school, I ran to my room as soon as I stepped through the door. I took a good look in my mirror.

'Beloved, can you hear me?' I said. Beloved answered.

'Yes.'

'Why can't we separate?' I said.

'I don't know. I'm trying my hardest to get out. There's like a steel wall preventing me from exiting,' she said. I sensed she was telling the truth. I thought of Beloved's presence as a sign from God. We were meant to be together.

For some reason, I yelled out, "Beloved Power!" and transformed into my alter ego. I looked at me for a few seconds, turned around, turned invisible and intangible and flew around my room. I was content. I reverted to human mode.

And ever since that day I fought ghosts and ghouls. Eventually Walker found out about me, and I flew here, to keep my family safe and to keep Walker at bay," Kalyn said. "And I'm glad I did, or else I wouldn't have found you and your friends. I'm so gracious."

"Wow, that was a great story," Danny said wide eyed. Kalyn half expected him to have a bucket of popcorn nearby.

"Uh huh, my true life story," Kalyn said looking out Danny's window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did ya think? R&R! Blue Dream Fairy


	6. The Shopping Day

Thank you to who review! Here's another chappie! Plus I would like more reviews! Not forcing any one though!

Taking Over Me pt 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I would be flying with Danny right about now.

The Shopping Day

It was about noon when Danny and Kalyn went out to find some lunch at the mall. Fortunately, Tucker and Sam were also there for the same reason.

"Amity Park Fashion Mall," Kalyn read as she walked through the platinum colored gates. "I haven't been to a mall since forever."

"Well, here you have," Danny said holding the door for his friends.

"Wow, this is a mall? Looks more like a palace," Kalyn exclaimed.

Well she wasn't far off. They entered through the food court first, walked straight through it, and Kalyn's eyes opened up at the various designer clothes stores, video game stores, and department stores. The stores' names were lit up in neon lights. Danny pointed out his favorite store, Space Travel Galaxy.

"Suh-weet," Kalyn said. The gang returned to the food court and had lunch. Danny had a chicken sandwich; Tucker had a buffet of ribs, steak, and hot dogs. Sam and Kalyn both had a salad.

"I take it you are an Ultra Recyclo-Vegitarian?" Sam said directing her attention to Kalyn.

"Yeah, I love animals. It's wrong to eat them. But I respect that other people eat them." Kalyn said almost angelically. Sam was impressed at Kalyn's remark.

They finished their lunch and had a walk around. Kalyn spotted her favorite store, Da Unlimited. She rushed in and ran to the first rack that caught her eye. Which, in this case, was a sale rack. She got 3 shirts, 4 tube tops, 5 skirts, 6 pairs of pants, and 3 pairs of shorts. She walked over to the dressing rooms and tried them on. Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited outside her stall.

She came down alley way like it was a catwalk, modeling her clothes, one combination after another. The trio was impressed at Kalyn's fashion sense and ability to make even the most hideous things look fashionable. She ended up buying everything she tried on, and being 90 off, very inexpensive.

"That'll be $24.96, please," the sales clerk said in a preppy tone.

Kalyn pulled out her Master Platinum credit card. The clerk swiped it in and she returned it. Kalyn signed the receipt. The gang got out and Kalyn found a bathroom to change in.

She came out with a black tube top on with a beautiful picture of a rose on it and a black jean skirt. 

"Let's go!" Kalyn said punching her fist in the air. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were conversing among themselves. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that right? Wow," Tucker said. Kalyn saw Danny mouth the words 'Beloved Water' and instantly interrupted.

"Danny, why are you talking about Beloved?" she said nearly shouting.

The gang promptly separated into their respective bubbles.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said, and anime sweat dropped.

"I saw you mouth the words 'Beloved Water'. And don't just tell me Tucker wanted to know more about her!" she said angrily, eyes glowing ocean blue.

"Ok, Sam asked me how you became a halfa, and I told your story. So that's all," Danny said. Kalyn looked like she was going to pop like a zit with anger, but she returned to be calm, cool, and collected.

"Danny, next time, will you ask first? There are somethings I'd like to keep secret, ok?" Kalyn said slightly crying.

"Sure," he said. They did a pinky-promise.

"Land, water, fire, air. I declare a pinky-swear," Danny and Kalyn said together.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and made a memo.

"Note to self: Never get on Kalyn's bad side," Tucker said punching the letters into his PDA. 

They all smiled happily, walking down mall, went into some random music and video game stores.

It was around 2:49 when Kalyn turned around unexpectedly.

"Is something the matter?" Sam said.

"I don't know. I thought I felt something on my shoulder just now," Kalyn said to Sam.

Kalyn began to look paranoid everywhere she went. She did not want to be kidnapped again; especially when Walker was in the picture. Danny and Sam looked at Kalyn and then at each other. They knew without a word they had to be extra cautious.

The gang went into a department store. Kalyn found a pair of knee-length, lace up black boots and some matching earrings and a necklace along with it. She walked to a chair and tried them on. They fit like a glove; adapting to Kalyn's lower leg shape.

Kalyn fell in love with them since they match her outfit perfectly. She looked at the price.

"$13.95. For a pair of black boots, that's not half bad," Kalyn said in satisfaction. She went over to purchase them.

"That'll be $14.58, cash, credit, or check?" the clerk said.

"Credit," Kalyn said and handed the clerk the card.

"Thank you," she said and handed the receipt over. Kalyn took it and smiled. Kalyn removed her tennis shoes and put on the boots. The gang looked at the whole outfit on Kalyn.

"All we need now is make-up," Sam said, knowing exactly where the look is going. "Goth gal numbah 2."

The boys broke off when they saw their fave video game store featuring the game, "Nightfall Embers".

Sam and Kalyn asked a cosmetologist to make see what Kalyn's colors are.

"Well, with blonde hair and sapphire eyes, I suggest light grays, light greens, and dark blues for eye shadow. Dark brown for mascara with a little bit of black eyeliner," she said. Kalyn and Sam looked very confused.

"Would you like me to show you? It's free," the cosmetologist said.

"Sure," they said. Kalyn hopped in the chair and the cosmetologist got started. She took about 10 minutes to finish the look. Kalyn looked in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. Sam was satisfied with the finished product.

The girls waved good bye and thanked the woman. Kalyn tipped her a ten-spot. They rejoined the boys and shopped some more. Sam spotted a sale on everything you can imagine. The store: K&M. Kalyn spotted a pair of retro jeans and headed to the changing area. Danny waited for her outside.

Just then, as Kalyn was studying the fit of the jeans, a shining white light blinded Kalyn. Beloved quickly took over.

"Beloved Power!" she said. Kalyn formed a ball with her body and did a couple spins. As she span, Kalyn's exterior began to rip apart. When she was nothing more that a hollow shell, Beloved pieced together over her body. Beloved slowly came out of the ball as the final pieces pieced together and did a round-back handspring.

Danny outside already turned ghost and flew over the stall.

"Danny! Help me!" Beloved said as she was being pulled away by a giant, black hand which came in through the wall. Danny froze in shock.

"DANNY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Beloved screamed. He was still frozen.

Will Danny be able to save Beloved? Will she be kidnapped a second time? What is that mysterious black hand? Will I ever stop talking? Find out on the next chappie of Taking Over Me!


	7. The Outburst of the Century!

Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I would be flying with Danny right about now.

The Outburst of the Century!

"DANNY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Beloved screamed. He was still frozen.

"I'm coming!" Danny wailed. He furiously fought the black hand and threw some ghost rays at it like there was no tomorrow.

Just then, something inside Beloved started to bubble, then gradually turned into explosion-like eruptions in Beloved's chest. She broke free and hit it with one powerful ghost ray. The hand wriggled after the ferocious attack and slithered away back into the wall to once it came and disappeared.

"Beloved, are you ok? You don't look too well," Danny said, half surprised at Beloved's sudden outburst. Beloved fell to the ground with a thud. Beloved, too weak to move, turned back into Kalyn as Danny descended down to the ground. Sam and Tucker ran into the dressing room as soon as they heard the thud vibrating through the ground.

"KALYN! What happened!" they said in unison.

"This creepy, black hand came in through the wall and grabbed her. I tried to get it loose, but just then Beloved broke free and hit it with a single, powerful ghost ray and it retreated back into the wall," Danny said.

Danny then transformed back and aided Kalyn. He felt her forehead and then his.

"Oh, my gosh! She's burning up! Sam, get some water with plenty of ice!" Danny said hurriedly. Sam rushed to the food court. Tucker pulled out his PDA and stuck a sensor pad on Kalyn's forehead.

"102.1 degrees. She's seriously sick! We gotta get her home!" Tucker panicked. Sam returned with a cup filled to the brim with ice and glanced at Tucker's PDA.

"102.1? Oh, gosh…" Sam said placing the cup against Kalyn's forehead. Kalyn sat up gradually and gingerly, making sure she didn't hurt anything.

"What happened? What did I do?" Kalyn said.

"You have a fever, you shouldn't be sitting up," Danny said lying her down.

"I have a fever? Since when?" Kalyn said closing her eyes. "And I'm resting my eyes, don't worry about me."

"Since about 3 minutes ago," Tucker said removing the patch.

"I'll try to reach Beloved while I…" Kalyn then fell into a deep sleep. Danny went ghost and flew to his house. Tucker and Sam were left behind to get to Danny's house on foot. Danny changed back as soon as he reached the front door. He entered to the sound of the crackling of a burner and TV blaring. Jazz and Maddie looked up to see Danny holding a girl.

"I need help…" Danny said fairly weak. Maddie and Jazz stopped everything and tended to Danny and the girl. Jazz set the girl down on the family couch and felt her forehead.

"Mom! She's burning up! Get some ice!" Jazz blared. Maddie ran to get an ice pack from the freezer.

"Her name's Kalyn Aqua and she's new here. We met at school. She has a temp of 102.1 degrees," Danny said sitting on the couch next to Jazz. Maddie came in with an small ice pack, just big enough to cover the forehead.

Jazz searched her purse to find an I.D. card.

"Kalyn Aqua, Age: 14, 5 feet, 2 and a half inches, hair: blonde, eyes: sapphire, from the City of Wealthmond, Virginia." Jazz read. "VIRGINIA!"

"That's a whole 3 states from us!" Maddie exclaimed placing the pack on her forehead. Danny shrugged.

Jack ran in at "3 states from us!". Jack looked at the youth and then glared at Danny.

"What did you do?" he said accusingly.

"I didn't do anything! We went to the mall and this ghost hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. I tried to get her loose, then Danny Phantom showed up and wasted that ghost!" Danny blurted out.

"That ghost kid? I knew he was a hero from the very start… As if he were my own son." Jack said.

'If you only knew…' Danny thought. Just then, Kalyn muttered something.

"Beloved? Are you there?" Kalyn whispered. The Fenton family listen in.

---------------------------------------

_Kalyn's and Beloved's conversation_

"Beloved? Are you here?"Kalyn called again.

"I'm here, but only for a few minutes," Beloved answered.

"What happened? Why do I feel so weak?" Kalyn said.

"A huge, black ghost hand came out of the wall and I took over. I got caught. I yelled for Danny to help and he came. He tried to free us, then an explosion occurred in my chest area. I felt very powerful and fired a ghost ray at it. And it went away. The ghost ray took all of my energy, and I let you take over. I guess the weakness is a side effect of the outburst." Beloved said.

_In the outside world, Danny placed his hand on Kalyn's forehead, and closed his eyes. He was connected to both of Kalyn's minds. He repeated what either one said aloud._

"I don't know how you got a fever. I suppose it's but another side effect or the coldness of the black hand dripping into my skin and then into yours." Beloved finished with the last of her strength.

"Beloved, where are you going!" Kalyn said worryingly.

"I am still with you, I just need a good 8 hours to recuperate my strength," And with that, Beloved disappeared into the darkened corridors of Kalyn's mind.

"I need to ask you one more question! Don't go!" Kalyn said and said this to herself. "Where did that outburst come from?"

_Danny removed his hand and the rest of Danny's family looked at him with astonished looks on their family._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Here's another chappie! R&R! Here's a contest… to anyone who figures out what caused Beloved's strange outburst, gets a free trip to L.A. to meet Butch Hartman!

Best of luck! blue dream fairy


	8. Danny Explains At All

Hey everyone! I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Anyway, here's chappie number 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I would be flying with Danny right about now.

Danny Explains It All

Danny removed his hand and the rest of Danny's family looked at him with astonished looks on their faces

Danny stared back at them with a look of confusion.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Danny said sitting up as straight as he could.

"You just touched her forehead and began to talk. You looked like you were connected to Kalyn's mind and another's. It freaked me out…" said Jazz carefully trying not to expose Danny's secret.

"Danny, is there something you'd like to tell us? Something? Anything at all?" Maddie said just like a mother would.

"Does this involve GHOSTS!" Jack said rather strongly, making Danny a little nervous.

Danny kept quiet a short while longer and glanced at Jazz. She flashed a reassuring smile which made Danny feel better.

"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you ever since high school started…" Danny said knowing that he would expose himself to be Danny Phantom and there was gonna be an EXTREMELY long Q&A session afterwards. Danny led his family to the basement and set up some chairs. Danny turned to his family who were silently sitting on the chairs.

"What I'm going to show you may shock you, but I think you can handle it. And Dad? Danny said directing his attention to Jack.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"I especially want you to NOT freak out or scream or run around like there's an elephant after you. Ok?" Danny said.

"Fine," Jack said firmly.

"Ok, here I go," Danny said and then closed his eyes. Danny muttered "Going ghost" under his breath so that it would be less of a hassle to explain and keep Jack grounded. He quickly turned into Danny Phantom and his family stood up and stared at him.

"What?" Danny said, floating 3 inches off the ground. Jazz wasn't at all surprised.

"Uh, Jazz, why aren't you surprised? I just revealed a secret I've been keeping since high school started…" Danny said directing his attention to Jazz.

"Well, I've known about your secret ever since Spectra came to our school for the first time… I've been meaning to tell you, but I'd thought you'd never talk to me again," Jazz said.

"WHAT! You knew?" said Danny, Jack, and Maddie. Soon to be followed by, "Why didn't you tell us?" said Maddie.

"I was afraid you'd use Danny in an experiment…" Jazz said.

"How? Where?" Danny said.

"When you said something about taking your friends, I followed you to the alley behind the Nasty Burger, and I saw you," Jazz said.

Jack and Maddie began to inspect Danny, head to toe. Danny went invisible. Maddie and Jack were amazed. Danny turned intangible and held Maddie. She felt as light and free as air, and Danny phased through the ceiling and back down again and let go of her.

"I'm really proud of you, for saving the town on a regular basis, and this would explain why you haven't been doing well in school lately. Danny, you really need to get your priorities straight," Maddie said.

"But more importantly, how did you become half ghost?" Jazz said.

"Well, it all started when you finished the Ghost Portal. Sam and Tucker were over and coaxing me to go in and check it out. Sam handed me one of the suits and I put it on. Thankfully, Sam ripped off the picture of Dad and replaced it with this insignia. It's kinda like my emblem. I went in and accidentally pushed the "on" button, and I was fused with ectoplasm. It hurt like being in a spiked coffin, all those needles poking into you all at once. I definitely do not recommend it. I woke up, ran to a mirror, and screamed. Then I started phasing through the floor and went invisible, and I thought of becoming my human side and I did. And it's all history from there." Danny explained.

"Wow," said Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. Danny's hand glowed neon green.

"This is a ghost ray. I use it to defeat other ghosts." Danny said shooting it at a cardboard box, and the box exploded revealing the Box Ghost.

"I am the BOX GHOST! Tremble before my cardboard vengeance! BEWARE!" the ghost shouted.

"That's the Box Ghost. Completely harmless. Has an unusual interest in cardboard boxes." Danny said. "I'll be back in a second."

Danny shot a ghost ray at the pathetic ghost, and confined him within the Fenton Thermos without so much as a struggle.

"So, any questions?" Danny said.

"Yeah, do you use your powers for evil sometimes? Like when you held the mayor captive?" Maddie said questioningly.

"Absolutely not! That was set up by a ghost named Walker. He's likes to see himself as the sheriff of the Ghost Zone," Danny explained. "And Kalyn, up there, is also a halfa. Halfa is the technical term for a half-ghost, half-human hybrid, and Walker is after her for a crime she didn't commit. That's why I started talking like I was talking to another person. Kalyn was talking to Beloved Water, her ghost side."

"So, when the Fenton Ghost Finder said Danny was a ghost, I guess it was true," Maddie said.

"Yeah," Danny said reverting back to human mode. Danny was hugged by his family. Jack almost crushed them. They released Danny and returned upstairs. Kalyn was starting to wake up and Danny was beside her.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry. Do you have anything I could eat?" Kalyn asked politely.

"Of course, dear. You can stay here as long as you need to." Maddie said.

"Thank you sooo much," Kalyn said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, I told my secret to my family and I also told yours… I hope you aren't mad…" Danny said touching her forehead. "Your fever is broken."

"Danny, I could never be mad at you." Kalyn said sitting up. Maddie came in with a platter of food.

"Here you go," Maddie said setting it on the coffee table. Then the door bell rang…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo… That was a finger workout. Here's a little cliffy for ya. R&R! blue dream fairy


	9. The Volcano's Eruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The wonderful Butch Hartman does. If I did, I would be flying with Danny right about now.

The Volcano's Eruption

Then the doorbell rang… Jazz went to answer. She opened it up and saw Sam and Tucker carrying bags filled with Kalyn's clothes.

"Hey, guys," Danny said. "Need some help?"

"Leave us in a store with two bags full of clothes to brag here? Of course we need help…" Sam said in her rebel tone of voice. Danny dragged the clothes upstairs and set them in the drawers. Sam and Tucker helped.

"Guys, I know you're gonna freak out when I tell you this, but umm…" Danny said facing his friends.

"But umm… what?" Tucker questioned.

"I told them my secret…" Danny said flat-out and straight forward.

"WHAT? You told them?" they screamed.

"I had no choice… Plus, I thought it was time that they knew about it…" Danny said turning his head the other way.

"You had no choice? What does that mean?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea how, but just a few minutes ago I read Kalyn's and Beloved's minds by touching her forehead. They began to get suspious, so I had to spill…" Danny said.

"Wait a sec… You read Kalyn and Beloved's minds? That means you have a new ghost power…" Tucker said astonished.

"I guess so…" Danny said leading the two out of the spare bedroom. The trio went downstairs and watched a bit of TV with Kalyn. It was about 5:45 when Kalyn began to feel strange.

"Uh, Danny… There's something going on inside me… I feel eruptions, and I'm pretty sure it's not heartburn…" Kalyn said clinching her chest.

"I won't be gone for long. I'll be back in a minute," said Danny and turned intangible and entered her body.

Danny saw various organs and veins, and the occasional white blood cells that thought Danny was a virus and tried to devour him, but he didn't stop till he got to the heart.

"Well, at least I won't fail biology this year…" Danny said looking on the bright side of things. He never felt happier that he was wearing a full body suit. The blood rushing against his face was the worst part. He'd have to get a 3 hour shower to get the gunk out of his hair.

Once he got to the heart, he searched for the source of the 'volcanic eruptions'. Danny found a lot of activity just below the heart. The volcanic eruptions were caused by mini-ghosts setting off bombs releasing ectoplasmic goo into the bloodstream. Danny got a bit closer to see what exactly what was going on.

There was a ghost that was bigger than the others and giving orders to the smaller ones.

"Release all the bombs! We have to make the hybrid full ghost! Walker's orders!" the captain cried.

Danny flew out of Kalyn as fast as he could. He got out with mostly red hair and that was enough to make Sam gag, seeing that she was a vegetarian. Tucker ran to get a towel and gave it to him. Danny wrapped his hair.

"And?" Kalyn said still clinching her chest.

"There are ghosts setting off bombs filled with ectoplasm to make you full ghost! Walker is trying to get rid of Kalyn to draw out Beloved!" Danny blurted out. "I saw this other ghost that was in charge of all the others… it said 'Release all the bombs! We have to make this hybrid full ghost! Walker's orders!' And the whole thing is happening just below your heart. Not a bad place to start if I were a villain."

"But how did it happen?" Sam said. They began to think…

"The needle!" They said together.

"So what do we do? I can't use Beloved's powers until 11 'o clock tonight!" Kalyn said worriedly.

"I saw the bombs, too. Seeing the size I was, in the real world, it was about the size of a cement truck…" Danny said.

"So… Beloved is…" Sam said.

"Beloved is taking over me…" Kalyn said clinching her heart more. "Man, the pain is unbearable. It's like Nagasaki and Hiroshima inside me. It hurts."

"Good, everything is going according to plan…" said a voice. Danny, Sam, and Tucker turned around to see Vlad and Walker floating just above them.

Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen and heard Vlad's voice and ran to the living room.

"Suffering spooks, ghosts! Maddie get the Fenton Weasel! It's time to get some ghosts…" Jack said bluntly.

"Dad, no!" Danny said.

Kalyn was getting worse; she passed out and fell the couch. Sam luckily saw her and came to her aid.

"Kalyn, Kalyn, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Sam said slightly shaking her.

……… Kalyn didn't answer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here you go! The ninth chappie of Taking Over Me! I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I'll make the next one longer! Promise! Don't forget to R&R!


	10. Only 5 Days to Live

I told you once, I told you 9 freakin' times! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! If I did, I would have made Sam and Danny a couple in "The Ultimate Enemy". GO AND WORSHIP BUTCH HARTMAN! However, I do own Kalyn and Beloved Water…

Thankies to all who reviewed! I just had the sudden urge to write the tenth chappie in World History and Geography class… strange I know. (I know where Israel is! Pick me, pick me!)

Only 5 days to live…

Sam struggled to get some consciousness back into Kalyn as Jack ran toward Vlad and Walker. Danny leaped to stop Jack and plowed into Jack's enormous body, making him stop.

"These guys are my enemies! Let me handle them!" Danny said.

"Son, are you sure?" Jack questioned.

"Positive…" Danny reassured.

Danny transformed in front of his family which Vlad was surprised. Danny flew up to Vlad.

"So you told them… bad move," Vlad said and punched Danny in the stomach. Danny went intangible and flew through the closet door and slammed against the wall.

"Yet to my advantage, but first I got to take this outside," Danny said to himself and phased through the closet and out the front door. Vlad smiled and followed his soon-to-be apprentice.

Walker glanced at the limb body of Kalyn in Sam's arms.

"Good, the prisoner has fallen unconscious. This plan is filling in piece by piece. Walker then looked at his watch and the dial readout. "Her human side should be completely eliminated in 5 days and if she should go ghost, the process should go faster."

"Walker, you have made a big mistake! Beloved Water is not your culprit! It's all a huge misunderstanding! Whatever she did, she didn't do it!" Sam told Walker. Walker was reluctant.

"You have any proof?" Walker said.

"Do you? You can't just capture a criminal without reasonable evidence now, can you?" Tucker said, glaring at Walker.

"Of course, I have evidence… I am the one who made the rules of the Ghost Zone," Walker said and held up a picture of a ghost dressed up as Beloved stealing a ring from a safe, but not just any ring, the Ring of Rage.

"Do you really believe that Beloved would do such a thing? She practically wouldn't hurt a fly," Sam said. "And her enemies, like you, Walker."

Outside, Vlad was taunting Danny on how he was superior to him and what a cute couple he and Maddie would make.

"One day, your father will be no longer with you and Maddie and yourself will have no choice but to join me." Vlad said deflecting an ectobeam.

"Dude, you REALLY need a cat… There's a pet store down the road from here… Care want to open your heart and get one?" Danny said, glaring at Vlad.

"I told you once, I told you a million times! I. WILL. NOT. GET. A. CAT!" said Vlad stressing the last sentence.

The fighting continued until Walker phased through the ceiling to meet Vlad, breathing hard.

"Vlad, let's go. There has been a break in the case," Walker said.

"I'll see you later, my apprentice," Vlad said, disappearing into the Ghost Zone.

Danny went intangible and flew into his house where his family and friends were waiting. Kalyn had regained consciousness.

"What was that about?" said Danny.

"Well, I told Walker that he had the wrong girl who stole the Ring of Rage, but he said that he had proof that Beloved did it. He held up a picture with a ghost dressed up like her stealing the Ring…" said Sam still holding onto Kalyn.

"Do you know who did it?" Danny asked little excitedly. He was willing and able to beat and pound the ghost who did it right into the ground the second the name was called.

"I looked at the picture and compared the ghost to the files on my PDA. I looked and compared. And after a few minutes, came up with this," said Tucker and held up his PDA. "Thankfully Walker allowed me to download the pic."

Danny looked at the split-screened pictures.

"Look familiar?" Tucker and Sam said.

"Vlad Plasmius… shoulda known…" Danny said raising an eyebrow. "Why would Vlad dress up like a girl? At least he would of gotten the Box Ghost to do it… with a little interrogation."

"You know… you could blackmail Vlad with this!" Tucker outburst.

Silence. 

"Or not…" he finished and sunk to the floor.

"Don't feel bad…" Kalyn said. "You tried to find humor, but it failed miserably…"

"Not helping…" Danny spoke for Tucker. Tucker sank lower.

Kalyn and Sam scoffed together. Kalyn got up on her own, still gripping to her heart.

"So what do we do now?" Kalyn said. "Try to cure me?"

"Of course, Kalyn." Danny said, scanning the room.

"But where do we go to get the cure?" Tucker sprang up.

"You know… I think that Mrs. Meade knows it. She created the virus, she could know the antidote…" Kalyn deduced.

"Who's Mrs. Meade?" the trio said together.

"The ghost doctor who injected this sickness into me," Kalyn said.

"Ok, next stop. Walker's prison…" Danny said.


	11. Revisiting Walker's Palace

Here's part 11! Hey, I got it! See; I have chappie 11 before you say "Here's part 11!" HAHAHA… you don't get it… I can sense it. Oh well. Well here it is! And super sorry for the long wait… School and HW and stuff… barely had time for anything else!

Disclaimer: Uh let's say "I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway whatsoever" together okay? 1, 2, 3… "I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway whatsoever". GOOD! gives a cookie to everyone

Revisiting Walker's Palace

The next day came and soon they were off. Danny was leading the way outside, the rest in the Specter Speeder. Well, Kalyn was sleeping, weakened by the mini-blasts within.

"It shouldn't far now, Danny, take a left!" Sam said through the Fenton Phones.

Danny went to the left and opened the door, revealing the prison 25 meters off.

"Let's go…" pressed Danny. The Speeder lagged behind.

They neared the entrance, which was heavily guarded by dogs and police.

"Plan B, anyone?" Tucker plainly said, staring down at the front door.

"Guys, I think I have a plan. You guys stay here and wait for me to come back. If I'm gone for more than 45 minutes, come look for me…" Danny said, taking off ahead.

"He's gonna try to break into a prison?" Sam questioned. "I thought the whole idea was to break OUT of prison…"

"Danny has his reasons, Sam. I just hope they're good ones…" Tucker said, pulling out his PDA and went to check on Kalyn.

Sam had a look of worry. iI just hope he makes it out alive…/i

-------------------

Danny went to the side of the building, and looked into the barred window nearby.

Walker was inside conversing with the ghost doctor, Mrs. Meade.

Danny remained quiet and poked his head through the wall.

"I want you to make an antidote for the virus that you gave the criminal…" said Walker, sternly.

Mrs. Meade had a look of disbelief on her face.

"You want ME, to make an antidote? For that virus?" she spat. "I'll try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

Exactly the opposite of what Danny wanted to hear.

"Just make it work. That's all," Walker said and walked out of the room, leaving the female doctor to the task he assigned.

Danny pulled his whole body through the wall, still remaining quiet and discreet. He hovered above the ghost while she worked.

The chemical fumes entered Danny's nasals and the senses tickled the inside of his nose until the worst thing happened: he sneezed and became visible.

Mrs. Meade jerked and stepped back a few feet.

"Who's there? Where are you?" she demanded, shaking a Bunsen burner in her hand and waving it around.

Danny came down and raised his hands like she was the cop with a gun in her hand and about to shoot.

"Calm down, Mrs. Meade. I come in peace," Danny said, grounding himself on the floor. "I mean no harm to you."

"Why are you here? State your business!" she demanded once again, still shaking the lab device in her hand.

"I came to see if you could make an anti-virus for Kalyn's virus, but I see that you've already done that." Danny said calmly, trying hard not to startle the elderly woman. He smiled.

Mrs. Meade calmed down a bit, regaining her composure, and lowered the burner, causing Danny to lower his hands.

"Have you made any progress?" Danny asked, gesturing to the lab table.

"No," Mrs. Meade said sadly, walking over to the table. "The virus I gave your friend is extremely powerful and very hard to destroy. It took me a iweek/i to come up with that virus. I feel guilty."

"Don't be," reassured Danny. "You had no idea whatsoever and were misled."

"True, but that virus is deadly if not cured of soon."

"I know that. Walker told me. Now, what do we do about the virus?"

A few moments of silence.

"What exactly did you use to create that virus?" Danny asked.

"Well—" said the doctor.

Sam, Tucker, and Kalyn were waiting outside.

"3:39. He has 6 minutes to show up." said Kalyn, reading the LCD on her watch. "Where is he? I hope he is ok!"

"You're ok for the moment…" said Tucker. "The virus seems to have stopped for a lunch break."

Dirty looks from Kalyn and Sam cut off the comical relief dead in its tracks.

"I'll shut up now…" said Tucker, defeated.

Kalyn and Sam stopped staring and Sam returned to the controls and Kalyn looked at her watch again.

i3:41/i it read. Then Kalyn looked out of the window.

iDon't forget about me…/i

Danny was being shown the various chemicals used in the virus when he remembered something.

"The guys!" he shout out.

"Who?" the ghost questioned.

"My friends! If I don't show up in 2 minutes, they'll come looking for me!" he explained.

Danny flew up and out of the room.

"3:45. He's been gone for 45 minutes. Let's go look for him…" Kalyn said.

Oooooooooooooooooo! Cliffy! I'm so evil! Anyway, I'll get the next chappie up ASAP! And I have another idea for a fanfic that's gonna be called "Rejection". COMING TO A DPOF NEAR YOU! Tata!


	12. Fighting Back

Thankies to all who reviewed! Love ya! Here's chappie 12 that I'm writing in World History and Geography class. :P Tis fun! falls over I just want to get this fic done ASAP so I can start "Rejection". It's gonna be awesome! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom in any way whatsoever. But I do own Beloved Water and Kalyn. So, no stealing! guards Kalyn and Beloved and then throws them in a closet MUAHAHA!

Fighting back

------------

Danny took off in a blaze of white light, hoping to reach his friends in time.

Sam was at the controls, Tucker in the passenger seat, and Kalyn in the back.

"Don't worry, Danny, we're coming to get 'cha." Sam said. Tucker was fiddling with his PDA, trying to get a fix on Danny's ecto-energy signature.

"By my calculations, he should be…" Tucker said, then was interrupted by a loud thud.

Sam and the other two looked up to see a sprawled out Danny, legs and arms extended along the window of the Speeder.

"Hi!" he muffled and phased through the window, then transformed back.

"Where were you?" Kalyn asked, poking her head between the two front seats. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Meade just got order to make an antidote for your virus," Danny said.

Kalyn smiled and beamed with hope.

"Only problem is, it's hard to kill and can take days for an effective antidote," Danny forced.

Kalyn's smile turned to a frown in no time flat, then she got angry.

"WE DON'T HAVE A FEW DAYS!" she yelled. "We have 4 days, Danny. Not a week."

Suddenly, Kalyn had a pained look on her face. She was reduced to lying on the second row seat, clutching her heart once again.

"Kalyn!" the trio yelled. Tucker whipped out his PDA and began to analyze some data.

"Her virus started up again. This time, it's a lot more deadly," Tucker said. "We need that antidote, Danny. At this rate, the virus would kill her by tomorrow night."

Sam and Danny had shocked faces.

"W- what!"

"Yeah, she'll be dead by tomorrow night if this keeps up… Sorry to be the bearer of bad news…" Tucker sadly said.

Danny and Sam looked at each other. They knew what they must do.

"Ok, Tucker, you come with me. You are the only one of us that got an "A" in chemistry. Sam, you stay with Kalyn. You keep us updated on Kalyn's condition through the Fenton Phones." Danny said like an army general.

"Alright…" she said.

"Let's go…" Tucker said.

Sam waved good-bye as the two flew away.

--------------------

Danny and Tucker phased through the wall where Mrs. Meade was working with chemicals, and made their presence known.

Mrs. Meade turned her head to the brown-skinned individual.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"My friend, Tucker. He's gonna help us get rid of that miserable virus." Danny explained.

"So, any progress?" Tucker asked, walking over to the chemical table.

"I've made some. I think I found the key chemical compound that could combat that virus and destroy it forever!" she said, cheerily.

"That's great!" the two said in unison.

"Only thing is," she continued. "The side effects are too great to take the chance. There's a slim chance she'll survive the internal fight…"

Instant frowns followed by a cold, still silence.

Just then, Sam spoke through the Fenton Phones.

"Danny, Kalyn's condition just worsened. Is there any progress on the anti-virus?" Sam said.

Silence.

"Danny? Are you there? What happened? Can you hear me?" Sam rattled out.

"Yes, Sam… I'm here." Danny said. "And with semi-good news. We think we found the antidote."

YAY! Another chappie done. What will Sam say? How will she react? Tune in next chappie to find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. The Final Battle

Well, hello everyone! I'm currently en route to Michigan for a wedding and I'm soooo freakin' bored I decided to write the next and last chapter of Taking Over Me! And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner... School and stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Houston, we have a problem… I don't own Danny Phantom.

Houston: Yeah, I know. Butch Hartman does. ALL HAIL BUTCH HARTMAN!

The Final Battle

"Yes, Sam… I'm here." Danny said. "And with semi-good news. We think we found the antidote."

"Well, that's awesome and all, but Kalyn needs it now. The virus has picked up and is spreading through her body," Sam said.

"Ok, Sam. We'll get it to her as soon as it's safe for her to take. Bye," said Danny.

"Bye," Sam returned and clicked off the phone. "Don't worry; Danny'll save you."

Danny, Tucker and Mrs. Meade worked more diligently than ever mixing chemicals, testing and failing.

An hour passed without any luck, and the trio was about to give up when Danny mixed together a chemical used to immobilize ghosts, a tablespoonful of an insect repellent, and a teaspoon of Foley by Tucker Foley in a vile, and went over to test the strange concoction. Danny poured it on to a slide that had a sample of the virus on it and Mrs. Meade looked through the eyepiece.

"Oh my gosh! Danny! You're a genius!" she shouted.

Danny cocked his head up.

"I am? I mean, I know I am!" Danny said. "How am I a genius again?"

"You figured out the antidote! Look!" Mrs. Meade said, gesturing to the microscope.

Tucker wanted a look-see too, and each of the boys each took an eyepiece. Inside, the antidote was eating away at the nasty virus like a pack of hyenas after a kill. Left and right, up and down the antidote was destroying the virus. Danny and Tucker look at it with wide eyes.

"WOAH!" the boys said together. "We better get this to Kalyn ASAP."

The boys took a vile of the strange mixture and flew back to the Specter Speeder. They found Kalyn in worse shape than they both imagined.

Kalyn's face was almost as white as snow, sweating bullets, and tossing and turning in the back seat. Her eyes were sealed shut from the immense pain and her mouth was clutched to avoid a high-pitched scream of agony and pain.

"Give me the antidote!" commanded Sam, swiping from Tucker's hand. Sam turned to Kalyn and calmed Kalyn down a bit, and asked her to open her mouth.

Kalyn heard the command and opened her mouth just big enough to get the vile to rest on her lip and slip the liquid in. Sam held the vile up to her mouth pouring the strange liquid into her mouth little by little, and each time the color in Kalyn's face began to return.

The virus inside was in total panic. The mini-ghosts were in chaos and utter confusion, darting from one place to another desperately trying to avoid the fate that lay before them. And then little by little, the destructive parasites were overtaken by the killer antidote, and dissolved within the liquid. Then, the virus was completely eradicated.

Gone. Finished. Not even a trace was left.

The virus was no more.

Kalyn opened her eyes to the concerned and worried faces of Danny, Tucker and Sam, and smiled.

The trio sighed in relief and cheered for their triumphant victory. They had won.

Kalyn closed her eyes again, this time for a well-deserved sleep from the horrendous ordeal. She was free from Walker's grasp.

Danny and Tucker went back to tell about the good news, and Mrs. Meade wasn't there. Gone. Just like the virus.

"Hm… that's weird," Danny said. "Oh well. We'll leave her a note."

They wrote the note, placed it on the chemistry table and then left.

The four flew back to the real world in peace.

After a few hours, Kalyn was up and bouncing like she used to. She went ghost and flew around Amity Park like nothing could bring her down. She truly was free.

Then a question hit her. "What happened to Mrs. Meade?"

The question is still without an answer to this day.

Danny said she was called away by Walker. Tucker said she was called away because of a sick patient. Sam, well, didn't have one since she never actually 'knew' Mrs. Meade. But somehow Kalyn knew exactly where she was.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm officially virus-free. I have to thank Mrs. Meade for the anti-virus. She helped the most, even though Danny takes credit in actually "making" the antidote. Well, I beg to differ. Mrs. Meade was a great ghost doctor. I don't know if I'll ever see her again to thank her in person. That's ok though. I somehow know Mrs. Meade is hearing all the thanks and praise I'm giving her. I don't know where ghosts go after they die again. I hope it's somewhere Mrs. Meade can finally rest in peace. Thank you, Mrs. Meade. For all you've done. And more._

_Kalyn_

Kalyn sighed as she looked out of the Fenton household window of Danny's room. The setting sun was a brilliant orange color, coloring the sky as if painting it. Kalyn closed the book that held her diary entries. In the morning, she knew she had to go home to her family in Virginia. And have a LOT of explaining to do. But for now-

"DINNER!" yelled Jazz.

Kalyn would have to hope she didn't get poisoned from Jazz's cooking again...

THE END

--------------------------------------

OH MY GOSH. I am actually DONE with my first fanfic EVER. I feel soooo accomplished right now! YAY! Stay tuned for Rejection. If you liked this, you'll love Rejection. Well, till then, thank you soooooooooooo much for reading this fanfic and leave comments on your way out! Toodles!


End file.
